Amor PROHIBIDO
by Dialaba
Summary: Inuyasha sabe que a toda costa debe proteger a Kagome, siempre ha sido asi, pero cuando surgen sentimientos por ella se preocupa, despues de todo ella es su hermanita menor. UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO
1. ¿Incesto?

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

Admitámoslo, todos nos paniqueamos al escuchar una palabra tabú, "incesto"inclusive yo, pero...

cuando has crecido a lado de una persona que te conoce desde siempre incluso mejor de lo que tú misma. ¿Que pasaría?

 _Universo alternativo._

 _Inuyasha es el hermano mayor de Kagome. Siempre ha hecho todo por cuidar y procurar a su pequeña y cabeza hueca hermana menor, pero cuando Kagome le dice que un chico la está cortejando el no lo toma muy bien, ninguno de los dos se atreve a admitir cuáles son sus sentimientos reales pero sospechan que es algo más que solo amor de hermanos, algo mucho más fuerte, prohibido._

Nueno fic de temporada. ¡Comenten para saber si continuar o no!


	2. TODO MAL

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía, queda prohibida su publicación, modificaciones sin mi autorización.

La historia toca temáticas de incesto, contenido para mayores de 18 años, escenas con posible lemon. Si el tema no es de tu agrado o no te parece cómodo leerlo abstente de hacerlo. Están advertidos, sin mas que decir, ¡comenzamos!

* * *

INUYASHA

* * *

Miré el reloj por quinta vez. 3:45 am. Eran las 3 de la mañana y yo no podia dormir, me sentía como un estupido ahi, tirado en la cama con ese maldito dolor de cabeza.

Seria mañana.

-Keh! -Me levanté de un movimiento y me dirigí al baño, sabía que no había manera de que pudiera dormir, nada me haria descansar. Lave mi cara y me puse la ropa correcta, saldría a correr, si, a esa maldita hora. Aún faltaban 4 horas para entrar a clases, cuatro infelices horas para que comenzara el nuevo año escolar, 4 y Kagome entraría a la misma universidad que yo, después de dos años de estar separadas por el instituto, al fin, mi testaruda hermana iría conmigo y no podía estar más molesto con eso, solo imaginarla llegando me desquiciaba y me venian unas infinitas ganas de destrozar lo primero que pudiese ¿la razón? Sabia que pasaria. Ella estaba en un colegio de mujeres, el lugar ideal para mi ingenua hermana, hasta el momento había hecho todo por cuidar de ella desde que papá murió, y evitar que se metiera en problemas, que es poco decir que era seguido. pero ahora, ella estando en ese nuevo ambiente, rodeada de esos perros que rastreaban la inocencia de las nuevas estudiantes, por supuesto que irían tras ella, era demasiado hermosa, tenía los mismo ojos de mamá y la actitud necia de papá, todos la buscarían y yo poco podía hacer, el lugar era demasiado grande para ir tras ella a cada segundo y ni siquiera íbamos en el mismo grado. -Ahh! -Deje salir mi gruñido con frustración. -Más le vale a esa tonta cuidarse- tome mi zapatos y salí a la fría noche.

~º~º~º~

Dejé que el agua fría corriera por todo mi cuerpo y barriera con ella la tensión de mis músculos por haber corrido tanto, estaba molido, no tenía la más minima intención de ir a la escuela, pero claro que no podía dejar a Kagome sola, ni muerto. Al menos esperaba que eso idiotas se contuvieran al saber que ella era mi hermana, ningún sujeto en la universidad se metia conmigo, habia conseguido una reputación a base de problemas que tenia con todos ellos, debían andar con cuidado con mi hermanita…

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Donde estas? - Oí su voz dentro de mi habitación, y sentí el estres subir una vez más. ¿No podía esperar?

Cerré la llave de la dicha y tome la toalla para envolverla por mi cintura, sabía que ella seguiria alli afuera, fuese la razón que fuese. Abrí la puerta del baño y la vi, allí, parada viendo distraídamente por la ventana, tenía el uniforme puesto y su cabello recogido en una media coleta, la luz hacía brillar su cabello increíblemente negro y sus ojos se notaban chispeantes de vida, se veía tan hermosa, sentí envidia de que otros la verian.

-Oh, perdona, no sabia que te estabas bañando…- Dijo cuando notó que estaba viéndola. -Al menos podrías cubrirte…- La vi incomoda cuando reparó en mi aspecto, me hizo gracia su cara sonrojada y como bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Tu eres la que estaba llamando.- Le solté con gracia, mientras me obligaba a dejar de mirarla y moverme. Tome la camisa de la escuela y me la puse aun sobre mi piel mojada, después de todo estaba prácticamente desnudo frente a esa boba. -¿Qué pasó -Pregunté cuando termine de abotonar la camisa.

-Yo solo quería mostrarte mi uniforme. - La vi retomar su sonrisa de orgullo. Me hizo gracia verla tan entusiasmada, en verdad se veía feliz. me era imposible no sentirme de la misma manera viendola asi.

-Te ves hermosa Kagome.- Le sonreí y me acerque a ella, quería abrazarla y quedarme así, protegiendo a esa tonta hermana mía, siempre lograba que yo estuviese a su favor. Me detuve cuando estuve frente a ella y me limite a acariciar su cabeza como a un cachorro. -Ahora, ve a desayunar, yo aun debo terminar de prepararme. - Hice un ademán para que ella reparara en mi apariencia, tenía solo la camisa y la toalla envuelta en la cintura.

-Cierto, lo lamento.- Rió apenada y salió corriendo de mi cuarto. Respire profundo, había dejado su dulce fragancia.

~º~º~º~º~

-Puedes caminar más rápido- Solté con molestia.

-Voy tan rapido como puedo- Miré a Kagome con molestia.

-Pues hazlo mejor. Es tu culpa que vayamos tarde. Vivimos a cuatro cuadras de la universidad y tu lo conseguiste, ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo? Ya estabas lista, como es posible que consiguiera que saliéramos tan tarde.

-Ya basta Inuyasha, ya te dije que lo siento. Necesitaba tenerlo y no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. - Me contuve de seguir gritándole porque la entendía, ella no salía a ninguna lugar si no traía con ella ese collar que papá le había dado, era un dije de oro en forma de corazón con una foto de toda la familia y otra más de nosotros dos. -Además tú tampoco hiciste nada para ayudar a que yo me apurara, si tanta prisa tienes, vete tú- Su comentario me pareció insolente y mis fuerzas p r contenerme se esfumaron.

-No solo fue el collar, terminaste cambiando tus zapatos y tu peinado, ¿para que? Te ves igual que siempre. -Me arrepentí inmediatamente de soltarlo. La mire de reojo y vi como la tristeza se plasmó en su rostro. -Da igual. El primer día nunca es importante.- Busque una manera fácil de safarme de la situación incómoda que cree.

-¡Para mi lo es! Ya se que para ti nada es verdaderamente importante, que desde que papá murió tú ya no pareces interesado en nada. Que odias la escuela. Pero yo no.

Quise hacerla retractarse de lo que dijo pero no me dio tiempo, salió corriendo hacía la entrada de la escuela, no eran más que diez metros. Pensé ir tras ella pero no quería crear un escándalo. Solo tenía que cruzar la avenida y lograría llegar a la escuela, la dejé ir, no contaba con que se pasaría sin mirar la calle, sin tener el paso… Solo escuché el claxon de un coche, demoré demasiado. Sentí el aire abandonar mis pulmones y cada músculo tensarse para comenzar a correr, quizá la alcanzaría, quizá…

-¡Kagome!

Ella estaba allí, tirada en el suelo, y ese tipo sobre ella.

¿Que había pasado?

-Quítate bastardo. -Tome al tipo por los hombros y lo retiré para poder tener contacto con mi hermana. Necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien. -Kagome- La llamé pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo tenso pegado al suelo, estaba temblando. -Oye, mírame, estoy aquí- la tomé por los hombros para que me hiciera caso, para que me mirara. -Aquí estoy.

-Inu…-Abrió los ojos que se encontraban empañados por las lágrimas. No la dejé continuar, la abracé y busqué con mi mirada algún daño, nada. Estaba ilesa. ¿Cómo? Yo la vi a mitad de la calle, quieta, bloqueada por el temor, el carro iba hacia ella.

-¿Está bien?- Oí esa voz pero no le preste atención. -Quizá deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería-

-¡Quieres largarte!- Grité exasperado por el tono preocupado que usaba ese tipo, como si en verdad le interesara.

-No… inuyasha basta.- Kagome susurro bajito, su voz era áspera por el llanto. -Él me salvó-

¿El? ¿Quién era el?

-¿Y que esperas? ¿Las gracias? Lárgate.

-Yo solo quería saber que ella estaba bien. Eso es todo. -Lo oí decir en un tono serio, al fin parecía un hombre y no solo un mocoso.

-Gracias…- Kagome buscó separarse de mí abrazo para verlo bien, pero yo no la dejé, la sostuve bien y ella solo atinó a regalarle una sonrisa tímida.

El tipo se fue y yo la ayudé a levantarse, todas las personas que estaban mirando poco a poco se dispersaron, como cucarachas volviendo a su alcantarilla.

Dejé a Kagome en su salón a regañadientes, yo planeaba llevarla al hospital o que volviera a casa, pero claro, con lo testaruda que es, se negó.

-Te veo en la salida. No hagas nada imprudente. -Le dije en tono serio. Pero ella sonrió, sonrió y me hizo saber que la discusión de la mañana había quedado olvidada. Así era esa niña insolente y testaruda, pero con un alma tan noble que resultaba demasiado vulnerable incluso ante mi.

~º~º~º~º~º~

Este es el primer capítulo de esta historia que no se con claridad cuánto durará o si les agradará. Iré publicando semanalmente aún si no recibo respuesta, pues deseo publicarla. ¡Besos! No estamos leyendo.


	3. RESPONSABILIDADES

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía, queda prohibida su publicación, modificaciones sin mi autorización.

La historia toca temáticas de incesto, contenido para mayores de 18 años, escenas con posible lemon. Si el tema no es de tu agrado o no te parece cómodo leerlo abstente de hacerlo. Están advertidos, sin mas que decir, ¡comenzamos!

_  
INUYASHA

-¡Carajo! -Azoté la mochila contra el suelo en cuanto llegue a casa. Nada había salido como lo planeé. Kagome no solo se hizo notar por su belleza o personalidad. ¡Era la chica del accidente! La noticia de que una joven casi fue atropellada se corrio como pólvora, para el descanso todos hablaban de eso, de lo hermosa que era, en qué grado iba. No pude acercarme a ella en ningún momento, estaba rodeada de miles de chicas ruidosas que no hacían más que interrogar, algun idiota se acercaba pero bastaba hacer contacto visual con el para lograr que se esfumara. Y aún así, ella fue la novedad. ¡A la mierda mantener el perfil bajo!

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Está todo bien?- Ví a mi mamá salir de la cocina limpiando sus manos con su delantal y mirarme con sus ojos cansados preocupada.

-No sabía que estabas aquí. Creí qué estarías…

-Salí del trabajo temprano. Tenía que ir a recoger a tu hermano a casa de Kohaku. Surgió un inconveniente. -La mire sin comprender a qué se refería, Souta había ido a casa de su mejor amigo a pasar la noche y su mamá los llevaría a su primer día de clase.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Está enfermo. Al parecer es solo gripa pero luce bastante mal, no pudo ir a la escuela así.

-¿Dónde está?- Solté sin miramiento, casi gritando.

-En su habitación. Está descansado…

Pero yo no le hice caso, ya estaba subiendo. Tenía que verlo, comprobar cómo estaba. Abrí la puerta despacio y lo vi recostado, lucía cansado y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Me acuclille junto a su cama y quité la compresa fría de su frente y comprobé que aún tenía fiebre.

-Inuyasha-

-Hola amigo. ¿Te desperté? -Lo vi negar ligeramente con la cabeza mientras trataba de sonreír. -Solo quería ver que tan mal estabas, si sigues así no podremos ir a ver los fuegos artificiales del festival. -Lo moleste con eso, sabía cuanto lo estaba esperando.

-¡No! Eso es dentro de tres semanas. No estoy tan mal… -Lo oí toser por el esfuerzo de hablar y me reí. No estaba tan grave.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que obedezcas a mamá y a nosotros en todo, no te dejaré faltar más de tres días a la escuela.

-Yo no quería faltar, pero la mamá de Kohaku y su hermana me delataron. – Lo oí suspirar con resignación. -Hoy debia hacer nuevos amigos.

-Ya habrá tiempo. Ahora descansa. -Enfríe una nueva compresa para ponerla en su frente y lo dejé descansando. Sabía que debía hablar con mi madre.

-¿Porque no me llamaron a mi? – Le pregunte a mamá que estaba en la cocina apurada con algo. -No era necesario que salieras de trabajo.

-El lucia muy mal en verdad. Se asustaron y prefirieron contactarme.

-Perderás este día de trabajo. No podemos darnos ese lujo. El abuelo lo necesita.-

-Lo se, lo se… por eso me quedaré un turno doble esta noche.

-¿Estas loca? No has dormido nada en 24 horas, te enfermaras, será peor.

-Debo terminar la cena. -Me miró con amabilidad y sentí molestia, ¿Porque era tan compasiva con otros y consigo misma no?

-Deja eso, yo lo hago. Ve a dormir. Te despertaré a las 8 para que te vayas a trabajar. Al menos dormirás cinco horas. -Le quite los guantes y la mire para que se quitara el delantal.

-¿Seguro? Tu debes tener otros deberes…

-Mamá… está bien. Sabes que así debe ser.

-Gracias Inuyasha. -Tomo mi mano con sutileza y me sonrió, aún a través de su mirada cansada vi un destello de agradecimiento.

Lave mis manos y terminé con la cena.

¿Hace cuanto que las cosas en la casa se había convertido en eso? Aún podía recordar el olor a galletas recién horneadas que nos recibía a Kagome y a mi cuando volvíamos de la escuela. Ella con 5 años y yo con 7. Papá nos esperaba con un juego nuevo cada tarde y mamá preparaba la cena mientras Kagome pregunta cuando nacería su hermano. Estaba ansiosa por conocerlo. Esos eran mis mejores recuerdos. Quien diría que un año después del nacimiento de Souta estaríamos en el funeral de nuestro padre. A Kagome le costó comprender que sucedía, casi no lloró porque no vislumbraba lo cruel de la realidad. Yo si lo entendía. Sabía lo que venía después de eso y no me equivoque.

Nuestro abuelo comenzó a trabajar nuevamente en el negocio del templo y se esforzaba por promover las visitas, sostuvo la familia por 7 años de esa manera, hasta hace tres años que enfermó. Los médicos mencionaron un derrame cerebral, dijeron que jamás se levantaría de la cama de hospital. Ahí fue cuando mi madre buscó un empleo por todas partes pero por su falta de experiencia sólo consiguió hacer el aseo en una fábrica por las noches. Prácticamente dejo de vivir aquí. En las noches se iba y por la mañana dormía, preparaba la comida cuando nosotros estábamos en la escuela y después iba al hospital a ver al abuelo y de ahí, una vez más al trabajo. Un ciclo cruel y desgastarte que ha repetido por tres malditos años. No me molesta ser el que se hace responsable de criar a mis hermanos, ni que no tenga oportunidad de salir como los otros jóvenes, me da lo mismo, tengo a Kagome para mantenerme firme aún cuando creo que esto me sobrepasa y Souta que es tan alegre que simplemente deja que la cosas fluyan. Pero me daba tanta rabia que las cosas terminaran así por que nuestro padre murió. Mi abuelo en ese hospital, mi madre esclavisada a una rutina para hacer que sobrevivamos, mis hermanos sin los privilegios de una familia como las otras, sé cuánto lo extraña Kagome, la he visto llorar en más de una ocasión en su cuarto cuando cree que nadie la ve. Y souta, sin nuca haber conocido a su padre, perdiendo al que era su figura paterna. La vida si que podía ser una mierda.

-¿Que haces? -Gire en cuanto la oí.

-¿Donde demonios estabas? -Mire el reloj, 7:45. Kagome estaba parada en el umbral de la cocina, su rostro lucía sonrojada y su trenza había desaparecido mostrando su largo cabello azabache caer sobre sus hombros. -Te espere por una hora afuera de la escuela.

-Lo siento… Pero no vas a creer lo que ocurrió. Después de todo el alboroto del accidente varios comenzaron a hablar conmigo y al final del día, cuando el profesor pidió que eligieran a un representante estudiantil, ¡me eligieron a mi! Creo que les agradé ¿sabes? Y entonces tuve que quedarme un poco más para recibir información y algo de papeleo. -La oí parlotear y mi molestia incrementaba, quería encerrarla en su cuarto y evitar que volviera a salir, nunca hacía caso.

-Te dije que no te metieras en problemas.

-¿Que? -Parpadeó desconcertada. -Está no es… ¿No me escuchaste? Seré la jefa del grupo, es una responsabilidad, no un problema. -Me sorprendió verla tomar esa actitud tan decidida. ¿Tan importante era eso?

-Bien. Más tarde cuando tú 'responsabilidad' te sobrepase me dices que tan agradable te parece, solo te pedí una cosa, ¡perfil bajo! -Golpee con mi puño la mesa, la vi dar un ligero salto y mirarme asustada. ¿Que demonios me pasaba ese día? -Lo siento. -Trate de acercarme y aunque ella no se movió la vi tensarse, ¿me temía? -Lo lamentó Kagome. Ve a cambiarte ¿si? Iré a ver a Souta. ¿Puedes ir a despertar a mamá? Es hora de cenar.

-¿Mamá está aquí? ¿Que pasó?

-Nada que corresponda a tu responsabilidad. -Solté con recelo. Pase a su lado sin tocarla para salir de la cocina. Deseaba que ese día acabara pronto.

* * *

Ay mi Inuyasha. Se preocupa mucho por todo, es, sin quererlo el que tiene mayores responsabilidades.


End file.
